Happy April Fool's Day!
by Saiya Mika-chan
Summary: "Aku membencimu. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Aku baru sadar, setiap detik aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke."/-/ Bad Summary/-/ Mind To Review?/-/ Salah tanggal. Seharusnya 1 April 2014!/-/ Warning: OOC, Typo(S) GAJE!


**Happy April Fool's Day **© Saiya Mika-chan

.

Genre: Humor

.

Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), GAJE!

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pair: SasuSaku

.

Rate: K+

.

Pagi yang tenang di Konoha, Tokyo, Jepang, Asia Timur, Asia, Bumi, Galaksi(?).

Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan seorang laki-laki berambut ekor bebek(?) yang sedang lari pagi, yang kita kenal dengan 'SASUKE UCHIHA SI IRIT BICARA'.

… hanya satu menit, karena 'pinky' cerewet_nya _datang …

Sosok gadis berambut pink seperti permen gulali di toko(?) datang dengan baju _fitness _nya, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas begitu Sakura datang. Padahal ia ingin lari pagi sendirian sekaligus menikmati pagi yang tenang 'tanpa' pengganggu.

Sakura berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya, sehingga Sasuke melongo.

'_Dia melengos pergi?'_

Senyum Sasuke mengembang secara perlahan-lahan. Itu berati hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam seumur hidupnya karena ia tidak akan mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu dari Sakura selama lari pagi.

~OoO~

Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuhnya seusai lari paginya yang membosankan itu. Ternyata ia baru tau, kalau lari pagi tanpa Sakura itu tidak menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura muncul tepat di depan Sasuke yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tentu saja, Sasuke kaget melihat keberadaannya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya. Sakura muncul dengan tatapan galak dan sinis.

"Hey, geser!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke yang masih cengo pun menggeser bokongnya dari tempat duduknya tadi. Membiarkan Sakura duduk disebelahnya.

Waduh, kok tiba-tiba Sakura jadi sinis dan galak ya? Apa ini ya balasan yang tepat karena tidak pernah menghiraukan ocehan Sakura yang dibilang tidak bermutu oleh Sasuke?

Sasuke mendengus. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus pertanyaan anehnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya itu.

Ugh… tiba-tiba saja rasa tidak nyaman menyergap Sasuke.

"Sakura, kamu lagi pms ya?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

Bodoh! Seharusnya ia tidak usah mempertanyaan hal itu, karena itu urusan Sakura bukan urusannya. Tapi apa guna? Nasi sudah jadi bubur, tuh!

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Uh, siapa yang pms? Aku tidak sedang dalam masa pms." Balas Sakura.

Aduh, Sasuke jadi merinding melihat perubahan sikap Sakura itu. Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi sedingin es.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas begitu suasana itu kembali menyergap diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke, sehingga jarak di antara dua orang itu menyempit.

"Aku membenci_mu_."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya ucapan Sakura barusan. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar apa yang di ucapankan Sakura?

Dia masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura waktu lari pagi dua hari lalu

.

.

.

.

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura dengan wajah semerah warna sayuran yang disukai Sasuke sambil meremas-remas dadanya. _

"_Hmmm?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. _

"_Aku mencintaimu…" _

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa bersalah sekarang karena tidak sempat mengatakan isi hati yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi? Sakura membenci_nya_.

"Aku membencimu. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. _Benci_. Aku baru sadar, setiap detik aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura bagaikan merapalkan mantra sihir benci ke Sasuke, yang ia katakan berulang-ulang kali. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melongo mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah super bak blo'on.

Namun, sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkannya, Sasuke melihat Sakura berbalik dan perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang mengarah keatas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dan penuh arti.

Wajah Sasuke memerah melihat senyuman Sakura yang terlihat… errr… manis?

Tau-tau saja, jantungnya berdetak keras dan kata jantungnya ingin keluar dari badannya hendak mengejar Sakura pergi.

~OoO~

Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya, **Uchiha Mansion**. Ia masih kepikiran dengan senyuman Sakura yang tulus dan penuh arti tersebut. Dengan wajah bengong, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kebetulan ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, lewat dan melihat wajah bengong Sasuke. Saat itu juga Mikoto terkikik geli.

"Hihihi… Sasuke mulai dewasa." Gumam Mikoto.

~OoO~

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang bergambar _**Barbie and The Diamonds Castle**_.

Eh….?! Barbie!?

Sasuke melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan melotot begitu melihat seprei kasurnya bergambar barbie, film kesukaan anikinya.

Segera ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya, dan memanggil ibunya.

"Mom, siapa yang mengganti seprei kasur Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Aniki mu!" jawab Mikoto setengah berteriak dari lantai bawah.

Uh-oh, jadi anikinya ya mengganti seprei kasurnya? Siap-siap saja dia akan dihajar sadis oleh adiknya.

Sasuke mendebrak pintu kamar Itachi yang berisi tulisan 'Itachi Barbie Lovers', tanpa peduli pintu itu akan rusak atau tidak.

Dan Sasuke bengong melihat kakaknya yang sedang menyanyi.

"_Can't go back so we gotta go on_

_We'll stick together_

_Staying together…_" Itachi mengikuti gaya barbie yang ia sedang tonton itu.

Yang lebih bikin Sasuke bengong adalah, kamar Itachi semua berwarna pink di hiasi dengan stiker-stiker barbie dimulai dari barbie yang pertama kali dirilis, Barbie Fairytopia sampai yang baru-baru ini dirilis.

_Astaga! Segini kah aniki ku ini? _Batin Sasuke.

Teringat dengan masalahnya, Sasuke berteriak. "ANIKI NO BAKAAA!"

Itachi berhenti bernyanyi lalu menoleh kearah belakangnya dan mendapati Sasuke berada dibelakangnya dengan perempatan merah di dahinya.

Bukannya kaget atau syok, Itachi malah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, membiarkan nyanyian barbie itu nyala.

Untuk puluhan kali nya Sasuke cengo melihat tingkah anikinya. Sasuke mendengus melihat Itachi kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah sok cool.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya aniki no baka! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kasur berseprei barbie?" sembur Sasuke dengan wajah marahnya.

"Oh. Itu. Karena sekarang _April's Fool Day_." Jawab Itachi sambil menguap selebar-lebar mungkin.

"April Mop?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya. Masa gak tau sih? Itu lho, hari kebalikan yang datangnya satu kali setahun." Jawab Itachi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Itachi.

'jadi…. Sakura bersifat kebalikan?' batin Sasuke bengong.

Itachi yang melihat wajah Sasuke mulai bengong, sweatdrop.

"Udah deh. Pergi sana. Aku mau ngelanjutin nyanyiannya." Usir Itachi sambil mendorong Sasuke yang kayak patung.

_Brak!_

Sasuke tersadar dari bengongannya begitu aniki nya membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Dengan wajah cemberut sekaligus kesal, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur berseprei barbie itu.

Sifat Sakura yang galak dan sinis itu masih saja aja dalam benak Sasuke.

"_Iya. Masa gak tau sih? __Itu lho, hari kebalikan yang datangnya satu kali setahun."_

Dua detik kemudian Sasuke tersentak.

"_Aku membencimu. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci. Aku baru sadar, setiap detik aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sakura berulang kali itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Kalau benar, ia mengatakan seperti itu untuk hari ini...

Berarti...

"_Aku mencintaimu. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. __Aku baru sadar, setiap detik aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." _

Untuk kedua kalinya, wajah Sasuke memerah.

~OoO~

_Meanwhile, Sakura's house…._

Sakura berbaring di sofa empuknya sambil memegang boneka _Teddy Bear_ kesayangannya.

Jelas-jelas ia tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya walau harus berpura-pura bersikap galak dan sinis tadi pada Sasuke.

"Semoga kamu mengerti, Sasuke_-kun_..."

~Owari~

~Omake~

Keesokan harinya, Sakura dan Sasuke kembali bertemu di pagi yang cerah dan tenang. Tapi bedanya, mereka bertemu tepat di taman bukan di lapangan.

Dengan malu-malu kucing, Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Sa-sakura… A-aku…"

"Ssshh... Tidak usah dibilang... Karena, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu..."

"Lho?"

~END!~

Mika-chan: my first fanfiction in Naruto's fandom. XD Gimana ceritanya? Gaje kan? Ya jelas! Gaje bangeet! O ya. Idenya saya dapat dari 'Happy April Mop' sekarang tepatnya 1 Juli 2014.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, kesamaan kata-kata maupun kesamaan alur, ataupun kesamaan yang lainnya. Karena ini cerita murni punya saya.

Okay, Mind To Review?


End file.
